A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in drill bit sharpening means, and particularly to an adapter for a power tool of the general form described and shown in our PCT Applications Nos. GB93/00079 (WO93/14903) and GB95/00447 (WO95/23672).
B. Description of the Prior Art
In said PCT applications there is disclosed a powered grinding tool having a motor adapted to be driven by power supply means, a rotatable shaft drivable, in use, by the motor, and a rotatable grinding wheel to which drive is transmitted, in use, from said shaft. Such a powered grinding tool will hereinbefore be referred to as being of the kind specified. Adapters are described for releasable engagement with said tool. However the feature(s) for working an implement provided by each adapter can be provided as part of the tool if the `adapter` is formed as a non-releasable part of the tool.